1. The Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to systems, devices, and methods for measuring under foot load profiles. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems, devices, and methods for monitoring an under foot load profile of a tibial fracture patient during a period of partial weight bearing (PWB).
2. The Relevant Technology
The tibia is the most commonly broken long bone in the body and requires between about ten weeks and about ten months to completely heal. The large number of complications associated with tibial fractures result in an annual direct cost for the United States of about $1.2 billion USD. The long rehabilitation times result in an annual indirect cost of about $95 billion USD mostly due to lost wages.
The mechanical environment experienced by the recovering bone is a major factor in fracture healing rate. In an attempt to produce an optimal mechanical environment to promote bone healing while reducing risk of complications, clinicians routinely prescribe PWB during tibial fracture rehabilitation.
The PWB prescription for a patient varies based on the extent of the injury and on the discretion of the clinician. This basis provides a vague guideline; little data has been collected to support that PWB prescriptions are effective at either promoting fracture healing or reducing the risk of complications. Additionally, the patients' tendency or ability to comply with the PWB prescription for the entire duration between follow up visits is unknown. Therefore, clinicians and researchers would greatly benefit from a load monitoring device that can continually track the PWB behavior of a patient between follow up visits, which may range from one day to typically two weeks apart.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.